Homecoming
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: Sammy and Casey have a fight! Songfic


**A/N: This is A little Songfic. I Love this song, and it has nothing to do with Homecoming Dances but I don't know I like the title. **

_Homecoming, I'm coming, my sweet mistake_

_Summer's over, hope it's not too late_

_I'm pacing, impatient, up in my head _

_Taken back to the sidewalk where we met _

_And carved out our names _

_Do you remember that?_

_"_Sammy! Don't worry he's coming back." Marissa said assuringly. I didn't think so. Me and Casey just had a _huge _fight, and it did not end well. It ended with him breaking up with me and leaving. I've been in hysterics ever since.

"Stop saying that. No he's not. You know, I don't even remember what we were fighting about..." I said quietly.

"He'll come back. He always does. You guys always fight over stupid stuff. It's like routine for you guys. You break up, he leaves, you cry, he comes back and you guys make up."

That was true. In about an hour, he'll be back saying he's sorry.

"I guess your right. He'll be back. I'll just give it some time.."

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Did you take off while I was gone? _

_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you _

_I'm coming home, I wanna know _

_When all the leaves begin to fall _

_I__f I'm falling, falling apart for you_

"How about we watch your favorite movie?" Marissa offered.

I gasped, "Marissa! But you don't like it."

"It's not my pleasure, it's for yours." She smiled.

"Your the very best friend in the whole entire world." I said hugging her.

"I know." She grinned.

"You make the popcorn and I'll put it on." I said grabbing the t.v. remote.

I turned on the t.v. and put on my favorite movie of all time. _Nancy Drew_. I paused it after it started and waited for Marissa. I could smell the popcorn. It smelled so good and it will _taste _even better.

A few minutes later, Marissa came in with a big bowl of popcorn. I grabbed a big handful before she even sat down. "Mhm. This is so good." I mumbled.

"Start the movie before I change my mind." Marissa urged. Deep down, I always suspected that she liked Ned, Nancy's "friend".

"Okay, okay. Sheesh."

After a few minutes though, I guess I fell asleep because then out of nowhere, I jolted awake by a knock at the door.

_Descending, I'm spinning, lost all defense_

_How could you swallow me again?_

_I left you, I meant to, couldn't let you in_

_Never mind a single word I said _

_Carve out your name _

_Do you remember that?_

"Marissa?" I whispered, looking around. The room was dark, and I could barely make out a figure next to me. I started shaking the figure. It was definitely a person.

"Marissa!" I said a little louder. The person stirred, and groan. Yup, it was a girl. It's amazing how much you can learn from a person in the dark.

There was another knock.

"Marissa!" I said shaking her harder. She shifted in her sleep, and muttered giberish.

"Looks like Im on my own." I said when it was a clear that she wasn't gonna wake up anytime soon.

I grabbed a bat that was near the living room door and started walking to the fron door. Where someone was impatiently knocking on the door.

I hoisted up the bat, over my shoulder. You know, in case I needed to swing. I slowly unlocked the door, and hesistated before opening it.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home _

_Did you take off while I was gone? _

_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you _

_I'm coming home, I wanna know _

_When all the leaves begin to fall _

_If I'm falling, falling apart_

"Casey.." I said quietly.

"We really need to talk. I know it's late but I'm sorry. I truly am sorry. I promised, I would never do this to you again but this time I swear to God, and on my dead cousin's grave that I will never put you through this again." He said, pleading. It was easy to see that he had been crying.

I pulled him into a hug, and he kissed my forehead. I pulled him into our room, and we laid down on the bed for the longest time. We were kind of hugging. My head was on his chest and he had his arm around me. I wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not.

"Casey? Are you awake?" I whisper-asked.

"Yeah, I can't sleep. I feel completely awful for putting you through that again." Casey said, his voice quivered. It sounded like he had been crying for a while.

"Casey, I'm fine. Really! Please stop crying." I said, getting up and looking at him. I started wiping his tears away with my hand. Casey was always sensitive. He cried when he saw a dead puppy. He's not a wimp though. He's probably the strongest person I know, besides John Cena.

"Sammy, but I can't. The hurt look on your face when I broke up with you and stormed away is still fresh in my mind."

_You've got control of me, is this the end of me? _

_'Cause I just can't cut up the strings _

_I'm coming back for more, don't let your heart go _

_Please don't walk away _

_Homecoming, I'm coming _

_I'm coming back_

"Stop thinking about it. Think about right now." I said before kissing him. He instantly kissed back, and I could feel him smiling.

When we pulled away, Casey looked up at me with a thoughtful expression on his face, "Sammy. You know I love you right?"

"Yeah." I said smiling at him.

"Good, cause I really don't want to date someone else. And I would literally kill myself if I saw you with anyone else."

"Uh-huh..." I said not really understanding where he was getting at. What was he trying to say?

"Sammy, will you marry me?" He said pulling out a ring from under him.

Okay, even I have girl traits. So it was no surprise, when I squealed and shouted a yes.

That's when I woke up. I was drenched with sweat and my face was red. Was that a dream? No. Of course it wasn't. It felt so real...

"Sammy. Great, your up. You fell asleep during Nancy Drew." Marissa said walking into the living room.

"Holy hell. It was a dream."

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home _

_Did you take off while I was gone? _

_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you _

_I'm coming home, I wanna know _

_When all the leaves begin to fall _

_If I'm falling, falling apart_

I started sobbing again. It was a dream. Proposing was something that Casey would do after a fight, but I wanted it to be real. If the dream wasn't real, then what would happen with me and Casey? Will we ever get back together?

"Sammy? What's wrong?" Marissa said rushing to me.

I told her about the dream, and how I wanted it to be real. I was kind of hiccuping and sputtering through most of it so it's a wonder that she understood me.

"Oh Sammy. It'll happen. Maybe not today, but I know Casey. And I know that he will propose. He loves you to death. Maybe that dream was telling you the future." Marissa offered.

Just then, there was a knock on the front door.

"Maybe it's him. I'll answer it." Marissa said running to the door.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home _

_Did you take off while I was gone? _

_(Homecoming, I'm coming, my sweet mistake) _

_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you _

_(Summer's over, hope it's not too late)_

Thank God, it was Casey. I was, somewhat, starting to think that he was never gonna come back. That he had already met someone new, and forget about all about me in seconds.

What happened net, was like the dream. He said he was sorry a million times and then apologized again for how long it took him to get here. We kissed a million times before Marissa broke it up and asked Casey if there was something he wanted to ask me.

I knew where she was getting at. I gave her a grateful smile, and she winked back. Just then, Casey got on one knee, and pulled out a black box.

"I was gonna save this for later but I really want to marry you. So... Samantha Jo Keyes. Will you marry me?" He said smiling.

And just like my dream, I squealed and shouted a yes. He put the ring on my finger, got up, and spun me around. Marissa was jumping up and down, clearly pleased that she had played a somewhat, matchmaker.

_I'm coming home, I wanna know _

_When all the leaves begin to fall _

_(Homecoming, I'm coming, my sweet mistake)_

_If I'm falling, falling apart for you_

**A/N: Alright so, I hope you like this songfic. I started typing this really late at night! But right now, I REALLY have to go**


End file.
